


Rotting Air Between Us

by AlphaFeels



Series: Moth Wings [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, the moth diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ssh idek what this is but I'm not stopping.. yet</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rotting Air Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ssh idek what this is but I'm not stopping.. yet

There’s this awful smell that comes from his room rotten but sickly sweet like a million rotting oranges in the sun. It clings to him during the day, in classes, at meals. I’m surprised no one’s said anything yet. Perhaps it’s the dark shadow that smokes around him. Come close and I’ll kill you it screams so no one does. 

It scares me that I want to be the one to fan away the smoke, to reach the person suffocating inside because he must be dying. Maybe not in a physical sense but deep inside. I’m curious to know what terrible thing could have made him this way. 

I’m curious about myself too. 

How can I sit here and think of him when I should be thinking of her. 

My mother. 

November 3rd her last day on earth and all I can think about is the deep green of his eyes. 

Instead of wondering why it wasn’t all enough for her I find myself wondering about his smile, if he has one. 

What would his laugh be like? 

What does he dream about if he dreams at all? 

Or does he have trouble sleeping? 

I doubt I’ll ever find out.


End file.
